PJO Song Fics
by I Am Titaniumm
Summary: PJO song fics no duh . Mostly romance but there my be other genres. Rated T for some cussing. Probably will be one-shots
1. Chapter 1

**I had a random urge to write song fics so….. That's what I'll do. Most of them are romance but some of the my not be. So PJO song fics…. Let's get this party started.**

**I do not own PJO or the song You Belong With Me. I don't own the name iPod Apple does. I also don't own 21 Guns by Green Day.**

**Chapter 1: Tratie**

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset__  
__She's going off about something that you said__  
__She doesn't get your humor like I do___

_I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night__  
__I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like__  
__And she'll never know your story like I do_

Katie was sitting on her best friend Travis's bed in the Hermes cabin while Travis was pacing, talking on the phone with his girlfriend Drew, daughter of Aphrodite. Katie didn't even know why they were on the phone considering that they lived in the same camp. That's not important though. Drew was ticked at Travis for pulling a little prank on her cabin. I thought it was funny. She didn't get it.

Katie's just sitting there its Tuesday. She picked up her iPod and turn on 21 Guns by Green Day. Drew has no idea what he's going through.

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts__  
__She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers__  
__Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find__  
__That what you're looking' for has been here the whole time___

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you__  
__Been here all along so why can't you see?__  
__You belong with me__  
__You belong with me_

Katie and Drew are so different. She where's preppy clothes, Katie where's t-shirt and jeans. Drew is the queen of camp, Katie is only a citizen. Katie wishes that one day Travis will figure out that she's the one he's been looking for. If only Travis could see that _Katie_ was the one who understood him, not Drew. She's been there the whole time but he still can't see that he and Katie belong together.

_Walking' the streets with you in your worn out jeans__  
__I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be__  
__Laughing on the park bench thinking' to myself__  
__Hey isn't this easy?___

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town__  
__I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down__  
__You say you find I know you better than that__  
__Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?_

They're walking around camp with him in him worn out jeans. She can't help thinking this is how it should always be. Laughing in the woods thinking to herself, "Hey, isn't this easy?"

He's smiling more than she's seen in awhile since he and Drew started dating. Katie asks, "You okay?" He says he's fine, but she knows him better than that. Katie wonders, "What's he doing with a girl like that?

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers__  
__She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers__  
__Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find__  
__That what you're looking for has been here the whole time___

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you__  
__Been here all along so why can't you see?__  
__You belong with me_

Katie thinks up more reasons she and Drew are different. She where's high heels, Katie where's sneakers. Drew's popular with the guys, she's not. She wonders about the day Travis finds out what he's been looking for has been here the whole time.

If only he could see that _Katie_ was that one who understands him. She been there the whole time but why can't he see that he and Katie belong together.

_Standing' by, waiting at your back door__  
__All this time how could you not know that?__  
__You belong with me__  
__You belong with me___

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night__  
__I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry__  
__I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams__  
__I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.___

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?__  
__Been here all along so why can't you see?__  
__You belong with me  
_ *******

Katie was waiting at the back door for Travis thinking, "All this time how could he not know that he belongs with me?"

She remembers him coming to her cabin in the middle of the night. She's the one who makes him laugh, when he knows he's about to cry. She turned on his favorite song, The Ballad of Mona Lisa and he told her about him dream. She thinks she knows where he belongs. She thinks, no she _knows_ it's with her.

Why can't he see that she's the one who understands him? She's been there all along so why can't he see that he belongs with her.

_Standing by or waiting at your back door__  
__All this time how could you not know that__  
__You belong with me__  
__You belong with me___

_Have you ever thought just maybe__  
__You belong with me__  
__You belong with me_

Katie's standing there still at the back door of the Hermes cabin. How can he not know that he belongs with her? She wonders, "Has he ever thought that we belong together?"

**Done with the first one! I wrote this from scratch so it might not be great. Please tell me if I have any spelling or grammar mistakes.**


	2. Chapter 2

Best thing I never had

Jasper

**I'm not doing this from the beginning of the song and the lyrics might not be perfect. Or grammar. Please make requests for songs or couples.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO. Nor do I own the song 'Best Thing I Never Had' or Katy Perry**

Pipers pov

There was a time I thought you did everything right

No lies, no wrongs

Boy, I must have been out of my mind

I can't believe that I even thought about loving him. He is such a jerk. Everyone's always like, "OMG, you are so lucky Jason is your boyfriend." Then I have to explain to them that Jason was cheating on me with Reyna and that we aren't dating. I can't believe that every time I asked him, "Are you cheating on me?" He said no and I believed him. I was so stupid.

•

So when I think of the time that I almost loved you

You showed your ass and I, I saw the real you

Thank god you blew it. I Thank god I dodged a bullet

I'm so over you so good looking out

•

Often I think, " Wow I loved him once. I was a huge dipstick." Thank the gods that I saw him and Reyna kissing or else I wouldn't have realized how much of a jerk he is. I thank all of the gods that they let me see him cheating on me.

•

I wanted you bad. I'm so through with that, 'cause honestly you turned out to be the

Best thing I never had

You turned out to be the

Best thing I never had

I'm going to always be the

Best thing you never had

Oh yeah, I bet I sucks to be you right now

•

I wanted to be his girlfriend for a long while. But that obviously didn't work. He's just the best thing I never had. I bet it sucks for him because his sister, Leo, Hazel, Percy, Annabeth and many more now dislike him.

•

So sad you're hurt. Boo hoo

Oh, do you expect me to care

You don't deserve

My tears

I guess thats why they ain't there

•

He tells me I still love you! I want to get back together! He is 'sad' that he did that. Does he think that I'm gonna cry for him? But he doesn't get my tears. They ain't there.

•

So when I think of the time that I almost loved you

You showed your a- and, baby, I, I saw the real you

Thank god I dodged a bullet

I'm so over you good looking out

•

Often I think, " Wow I loved him once. I was a huge dipstick." Thank the gods that I saw him and Reyna kissing or else I wouldn't have realized how much of a jerk he is. I thank all of the gods that they let me see him cheating on me.

•

I wanted you bad

I'm so through with that

'Cause you turned out to be the

Best thing I never had

I said you turned out to be the

Best thing I never had

Mmm, and I'll never be the

Best thing you never had

Oh baby, I bet it sucks to be you right now

•

I wanted to be his girlfriend for a long while. But that obviously didn't work. He's just the best thing I never had. I bet it sucks for him because his sister, Leo, Hazel, Percy, Annabeth and many more now dislike him.•

•

I know you want me back

It time to face the facts

That I'm the one thats got away

Lord know, that it would another place, another time, another world, another life

Thank god I found the good in good-bye

•

I know from the many times he's told me, he wants me back. But, as the Apollo kids say, "It's time to face the music." I say I'm the 'One That Got Away' (a/n: Get it? One that got away, Katy Perry?) He would need to go back in time and erase all he did if he wanted me back.

I finally found the good in some good-byes

•

I used to want you so bad

I'm so through with that

Cause you honestly turned out to be the

Best thing I never had

Oh you turned out to be the

Best thing I never had

I will always be the

Best thing you never had

Oh best thing you never had

I used to want you so bad

I'm so through with that

Cause you turned out to be the

Best thing I never had

Oh you turned out to be the

Best thing I never had

Oh I'll never be the

Best thing you never had

Oh baby, I bet it sucks to be you right now

•

I wanted to be his girlfriend for a long while. But that obviously didn't work. He's just the best thing I never had. I bet it sucks for him because his sister, Leo, Hazel, Percy, Annabeth and many more now dislike him. All because he cheated on me, his life is O-V-E-R.


End file.
